


Немейнстримный котик

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: во всём виновата Хельга и принесённая ею утром гифка:cat.gif
Kudos: 1





	Немейнстримный котик

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



— Что это? — Отабека проняло. Захотелось разом перекреститься, заречься пить на всю оставшуюся жизнь (хоть и не пил он с конца сезона ничего крепче кефира) и записаться на ближайший приём к психиатру. Потому что посреди Юркиной призовой пафосной квартиры-студии лежал тигр. Небольшой такой, немного непропорциональный — большие лапы, большая голова, хвост для остального тигра великоват вроде — и очень довольный жизнью. На Отабека тигр не смотрел, внимательно наблюдал над замершим у холодильника Юрой. А вот Юра как раз смотрел на Отабека, радостно и как-то испуганно немного. Не ожидал. Рад видеть, но не ожидал. Сливка молча боднула Отабека под колени "Ну привет, чего в дверях встал, и прошла к тигру, задрав хвост.  
Юра отмер:  
— Ты же только в понедельник прилететь должен был.  
— Яков разрешил пораньше, пока мой тренер слёг. Камни в почках, — пояснил Отабек. Краем глаза отметил, что полосатый глюк опустил перед Сливкой голову и покорно позволяет себя вылизывать. — Я билеты поменял, решил сюрприз устроить.  
Устроил, молодец. Вроде головой нигде в последнее время не прикладывался. Тигр громко фыркнул и наконец перевёл взгляд на Отабека, а потом поднялся и шагнул к нему. Хотелось заорать и броситься за дверь. Только сначала сгрести Юрку в охапку, вдруг зверь окажется настоящим. Хотя откуда взяться настоящему тигру посреди питерской квартиры?  
— А это Гоша, — Плисецкий кивнул на тигра с таким видом, что желание записаться на приём к психиатру переросло в желание срочно вызвать дурку для них обоих. Особенно когда тигр принюхался, а потом ткнулся головой в ладонь, как обычный кот "Гладь давай!". Отабек машинально погладил.  
— Ты ему понравился, — радостно заявил Юрка. И пустился в объяснение, которое Отабек улавливал только краем сознания. Что-то произошло в зоопарке. А Юра Гошу ещё котёнком знал, патронировал с рождения. Директор позвонил чуть не в слезах, котика надо было срочно приютить на пару дней, помогите, Юрий Андреевич, чем можете. Ну Юра и помог. Тигра обратно должны были уже в субботу забрать, Отабек бы в понедельник и не заметил ничего.  
Отабек стоял, слушал это всё, гладил жёсткую как щётка шерсть Гоши, любовался на смущенного Юру и честно пытался понять, когда его жизнь успела превратиться вот в это всё и почему он так счастлив?


End file.
